


Love, Scarlett

by SchatziUniverse



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchatziUniverse/pseuds/SchatziUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---Inspired from Love, Rosie (2014)---<br/>Chris and Scarlett have been friends since forever. At Scarlett's 20th Birthday, she was pretty drunk to remember what was happened on that night. And, the day after that.. Chris suddenly declared that he dated the long-legs Gisele Bundchen. Somehow she felt jealous but tried to hide it with dating the hottest Man in their University, Ryan Reynolds. Unfortunately, Scarlett's love life never been so easy. Her sexy pictures were leaked when she was dating Ryan. She was cheated by her next boyfriends after she broke up with Ryan. But at some point, Chris always be there for her. She couldn't help but started falling in love with her best friend, Chris. But, she ruined her chance when she found out that she was pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Scarlett

Crowd noises played as the background, a blonde woman sat on the chair as her emerald eyes observed the crowd. Everyone looked so happy as they supposed to be, celebrating for the the new couple who shared a happy dance now. The groom, a man with brown hair and charming blue eyes noticed the blonde woman’s presence. He mouthed _are you okay_ to her. The blonde woman forced a weak smile upon her feature before she gave him a nod. She then waved her champagne glass to him as an anwer, like she was just get light-headed because of the champagne. That man grinned before continued his dance with his new _wife_ , a tall brunette woman.

Moments later, a clinked of glass was made by the groom’s brother, a man with dark blonde hair. “Attention.” He shouted as tried to earn everyone’s attention. “Hi, I’m Scott, the groom’s brother. It’s time to the best man’s speech. But no, I won’t be delivered that speech. Because it will be his very best friend, the one and only, Scarlett, who will take that job. So, Scarlett.. the stage is yours.” Scott said as he invited the blonde woman (earlier) to stand up and delivered her speech.

“Hi, everyone. I’m Scarlett. Tonight.. we’re celebrating the happiest moment of my best friend’s life, Chris. Chris and I were growing together because we were neighbour in Massachussets. I think I’ve already knew him even before I learned how to walk. He was an adorable brother and also a generous yet mischievous friend to me.” She paused as she heard chuckles from the guests. Her emerald eyes gazed at Chris nervously, he smiled as he tried to assure her. She smiled back before continued her speech.

“Choosing the person that you want to share your life with is one of the most important decisions any of us makes. _Ever_. Because when it’s wrong, it turns your life to grey. And sometimes.. sometimes you don’t even notice until you wake up one morning and realize years have gone by. We both know that one, Chris. Your friendship has brought glorious technicolor to my life. It’s been there even in the darkest of times..”

_“Scarlett! Scarlett! Open the door.”_

_“Go away, Chris. I’m not sure I can even facing you.”_

_“No, Scarlett. Listen to me... Open your door! I promise I won’t look at you any less different or even trying to do something with you. I’m your best friend, okay? Even I’m a man but well.. the best friend label comes first. So, please.. open your door..?_ ”

A flashback of her darkest times just played in her mind. She pulled her corner lips, forming a weak smile as she continued. “Still, I’m the luckiest person alive for that gift. I hope I didn’t take it for granted. I think maybe I did. Because sometimes you don’t see that the best thing that’s ever happened to you is sitting there, right under your nose. But that’s fine too. It really is. Because I’ve realized that no matter where you are, or what you’re doing, or who you’re with.. I will always honestly, truly, completely.. **_love you_**.”

Scarlett paused, shifting her eyes to Chris who somehow looked hurt. His baby blue eyes shone with sadness as he tried to hide it with a weak smile upon his charming feature. Scarlett coughed, “Like a sister loves a brother and a friend loves a friend. I’ll always stand guard over your dreams, Chris. No matter how weird or twisted they get.”

_“I have a weird dream..”_

_“Okay, what is it about?”_

_"Do you believe aliens exist?"_

_"I think they might... somewhere. Is it about alien?"_

_“It’s about us. You and I are superheroes in my dream. And, there were aliens. Like they are coming from a black hole of the sky and just attacking everyone. We got suited up, I got this star shield to throw at them and you’ve just killed them with your some badass moves. Like martial arts moves or something.”_


End file.
